Rock Star: Hogwarts
by RandHrfan
Summary: Rock Star: Hogwarts. If you know the actual show its kind of like that, except, you choose who leaves! I won't update until 5 more reviews are made. :
1. Premier!

Disclaimer: Hey, I own nothing. Read for your enjoyment. I don't own any of the songs.

A/N: So hi, this is something I thought I'd never do, because, so many people have. That is a fic that involves the characters to sing. So there is your warning. But to be honest, I really love this idea, crazy huh? Yes, I know. But anyways, I wanted to show you the type of music that I love in this fic. So here it goes….

**Rock Star: Hogwarts.**

**Round One: The contestants, and first songs.**

"Hello! Ha, So…" Started the lovely witch, Lilian Fray, but was cut off by the many screaming students. "My name is Lilian Fray, and I'm here to welcome you to Rock Star: Hogwarts! This is the show where we have the best student rockers come up and show us their stuff! Let's meet the crazy judges!"

"I'm Kit Damian!" She stood.

"Hey everyone! I'm Rob Steel!" yelled the male rocker, who looked very much like Tommy Lee.

"Kirk McBain!" waved the last judge.

"Now, that you've met the judges, it's time you met the Rockers! Singing Feul's hit, Falls On Me, Harry Potter."

Harry came out wearing a pair of hip ridding jean pants, with a black zip up hoody over a white t-shirt. Although he looked very simple he planned on rocking nonetheless.

_I've seen you hanging round  
This darkness where I'm bound  
And this black hole I've dug for me  
And silently within  
With hands touching skin  
The shock breaks my disease  
And I can breathe_

_And all of your weight  
All you dream  
Falls on me it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
The light you bring  
Falls on me it falls on me_

Your faith like the pain  
Draws me in again  
She washes all my wounds for me  
The darkness in my veins  
I never could explain  
And I wonder if you ever see  
Will you still believe?

_And all of your weight  
All you dream  
Falls on me it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
The light you bring  
Falls on me it falls on me_

_Am I that strong  
To carry on?  
I might change your life  
I might save my world  
Could you save me?_

_And all of your weight  
All you dream  
Falls on me it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
The light you bring  
Falls on me it falls on me_

_And all of your weight  
All you dream  
Falls on me it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
The light you bring  
Falls on me it falls on me_

When the song was over, there was a gigantic eruption of screaming from the crowd.

"Harry," started Kirk, "that was killer! Wow! Great way to start off the show!"

"That was the bomb!" Rod said elated.

"I love that song! And it fit perfectly to your vocals! But I have to say your performance was a bit boring so get into your song choices, but other than that, Great job!" Kit said in a very raspy voice. She had been the lead singer in a very popular rock group for over twenty years.

"Thank you guys!" Harry said with all the positive feed back.

"Next, we have Hermione Granger singing K's Choice, Not An Addict," said the host before the lights dimmed out, and a single spot light shined on Hermione. She was dressed in mostly black with heavy black eyeliner, and her hair was tamed into large brown ringlets. Holding the mic and the mic stand, she began to sing the slow song with tears in her eyes.

_Breathe it in and breathe it out_

_And pass it on, it's almost out_

_We're so creative, so much more_

_We're high above but on the floor_

_It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive _(gives a weak smile)

_If you don't have it you're on the other side_

_The deeper you stick it in your vein_

_The deeper the thoughts, there's no more pain _(she closes her eyes and lets a tear slide down)

_I'm in heaven, I'm a god_

_I'm everywhere, I feel so hot_

_It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive_

_If you don't have it you're on the other side_

_I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)_

_It's over now, I'm cold, alone _(looks at Kit Damian with blood shot eyes)

_I'm just a person on my own _(looks back at crowd)

_Nothing means a thing to me_

_(Nothing means a thing to me)_

_It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive_

_If you don't have it you're on the other side_

_I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)_

_Free me, leave me_

_Watch me as I'm going down_

_Free me, see me_

_Look at me, I'm falling and I'm falling._

_It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive I feel..._

_It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive_

_It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive_

_If you don't have it you're on the other side_

_I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)_

_I'm not an addict..._ (Barely makes out the words before looking down and to compose herself)

The crowd gave her a standing ovation along with the judges.

"I can't even…" Rod said putting the mic on the couch and continued to clap.

"I covered that song with my band, and I've got to tell you, I think you did so wonderful! Why did you chose that song though?" Kit asked.

"I heard it, fell in love with it, so when I seen it as a song choice, I grabbed it so fast!" Hermione said.

"You really get into your music! I hope you keep that up from week to week," beamed Kirk.

Small Commercial Break…

"Welcome back! Now we've just heard Harry and Hermione sing, but how will Lavender Brown sound singing Buckcherry's Anything Anything? Let's find out now."

Lavender walked out wearing a tight leather tank top and dark hip hugger jeans.

_Okay, what is it tonight?  
Please just tell me what the hell is wrong  
Do you wanna eat?  
Do you wanna sleep?  
Do you wanna drown?  
Just settle down, settle down, settle down!_

_I'll give you candy, give you diamonds, give you pills  
give you anything you want--  
hundred-dollar bills  
I'll even let you watch the shows you wanna see  
just marry me marry me marry me! _(one guy actually yelled this to her)

_I'm so sick of you tonight  
You never stay awake when I get home  
Is something wrong with me?  
Is something wrong with you?  
I really wish I knew wish I knew wish I knew!_

_I'll give you candy, give you diamonds, give you pills  
give you anything you want--  
hundred-dollar bills  
I'll even let you watch the shows you wanna see  
just marry me marry me marry me!_

_I was young, I learned a game  
And love and happiness were the same  
Now I'm older and I don't play--  
I found out the hardest way.  
I got wasted he got mad  
Called me names and he called his mom  
She got crazy and I did too  
Wondered what I did to you._

_I'll give you anything anything anything  
I'll give you anything anything anything  
I'll give you anything anything anything  
anything  
anything  
anything_

"It was okay," Kit said.

"Anything anything? Humph, I think I might take you up on that offer," Rod said with a laugh.

"For you baby," Lavender gave him a wink.

"I didn't like it, it didn't fit your vocals at all," Kirk said blatantly.

"So Lavender may not be getting any love from the judges tonight, but what about Pansy Parkens? Singing the famous Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve, here she is!"

She walked out on the stage in a beautiful blue and green wrap dress that surprisingly looked wonderful on her, with her aqua colored eyes. Then she began to sing in a very grunge voice.

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah_

No change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I am here in my mind  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mind  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no,no,no,no,no,no(fading away)

Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I am here in my mind  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mind  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change it

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet  
Trying to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah

You know I can't change, I can't change  
I can't change, I can't change  
But I'm here in my mind  
I am here in my mind  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mind  
No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mind  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
That you've ever been down  
That you've ever been down 

The audience applauded loudly, Kirk was the only judge who had a microphone with them.

"Woah! You came out and I was like 'oh jeeze, get ready for a bad voice' but I was SO wrong!"

"You really surprised me with your voice!" Rob said.

"I love the dress, and your vocals were awesome!" Kit added.

"Thanks!"

"Up next is Radiohead, R. E. M., and some Tonic! See you after the break!"

Commercial Break!

"Welcome back to Rock Star: Hogwarts! With out further au du, here is Draco Malfoy singing one of my personal favorite songs, If You Could Only See, by Tonic!"

He came out in black pants and a light blue collared shirt.

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size

Sayin you love but you dont  
You give your love but you wont

If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me

Seems the road less traveled  
Shows happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
Thats what you gotta do

Sayin you love but you dont  
You give your love but you wont  
Youre stretching out your arms to something thats just not there  
Sayin you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can

If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me

Sayin you love but you dont  
You give your love but you wont  
Sayin you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can

If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me

The crowd gave a barely audible clap.

"You just…destroyed one of the best songs ever!" Kit said shaking her said in disbelief.

"That was just all together terrible!" Kirk said discussed.

"You're going home, dude, that was really bad," Rob said.

"Ouch," mouthed Draco.

"Draco's not getting any love from these three, but will Luna? Singing R. E. M.'s classic hit, Losing My Religion, here is Luna Lovegood."

Luna came out wearing a long black dress. She temporarily changed her hair to jet black and put on dark eyeliner.

_Oh, life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up_

_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try_

Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool, fool  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I set it up  
Consider this  
Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream

_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try_

_But that was just a dream  
Try, cry, why try?  
That was just a dream  
Just a dream, just a dream  
Dream_

Everyone applauded loudly. Luna, being her humble self, blew kisses to those in the audience.

"Great job!" Rob said.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Kirk said.

"Two words, Loved It!" Kit said happily.

"Now, closing our first night with singing Creep by RADIOHEAD, here is Ron Weasley!"

Ron walked out in black pants, a white button down t-shirt sleeve rolled, and a black tie.

_When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eyes  
You're just like an angel,  
your skin makes me cry_

You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so very' special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts,   
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul

I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
You're so very' special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh

She's running out the door ...  
She's running out  
she's run, run, run, run...   
run...

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so very special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here

I don't belong here...

Everyone was clapping. It truly was a brilliant performance. It looked as if every girl was either crying or ready to cry at any moment.

"Who'd you sing that for mate?" asked Kit.

"For someone who is completely out of my league," Ron replied sounding slightly sadden.

"Well, after that performance, she may not be so out of your league!" Rob said honestly.

"That sounded really genuine. I loved it!" Kirk said.

"Now you've heard them! So vote! Send a letter (review) with your favorite rocker's name on it to keep them in! That's all for tonight see you next Friday with the results!"

submit review with the name of a character. Don't yell at me for doing the fic that everyone else had done! I couldn't resist!


	2. the votes are in

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rock Star: Hogwarts

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to Rock Star: Hogwarts! I'm Lilian Fray if you don't know and I want to give a warm welcome to all of you Hogwarts students who went out and voted for your favorite performers! Today we must say goodbye to one of those students," Lilian said, and the crowd cheered.

"Now, let's introduce the judges: Kit Diamond! Rob Steel! And last but certainly not least Kirk McBain!"

"Hey everybody!" Kirk said as he stood out looking towards the crowd. "Who voted?" The crowd cheered like crazy. "Good, good. Very good, now who wants to know who stays and who goes?" And again the crowd cheered. "Alright, Lilian, you heard the crowd, who stayin'?"

"Okay if I call your name please stand up, you are in the bottom three…Harry… Draco… and…Lavender. I'm sorry you guys, but you got the least amounts of votes," they crowd 'booed'. "Well you guys have to vote to keep your favorites. Now, what we do here on Rock Star: Hogwarts is let them sing a song and then the judges decide whether they stay or they go. First up is Draco."

"Hi, Draco," Kit said.

"Hey."

"What are you going to sing for us?" Kit asked.

"Beautiful Day, by U2," Draco said as he walked to the mic stand.

The lights dimmed to only a spot light that shinned on him.

The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town

You're out of luck   
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere

(He began to walk forward on the stage, towards the crowd:)

You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace

(Then the lights shinned bright and were turned into strobe lights during the refrain:)

It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day   
Don't let it get away

(He walked to the crowd and touched the hands of the jumping crowd.)

You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud   
In the maze of her imagination

You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you

(The lights once again did that strobe thing.)

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day 

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

(He returned the mic to the mic stand.)

See the world in green and blue (lights went green and blue)

See China right in front of you (lights went red)

See the canyons broken by cloud (lights went orange)

See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out (lights turned blue)

See the Bedouin fires at night (a fire background went up behind him)

See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth

After the flood all the colors came out (the colors flashed simultaneously.)

It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day 

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day

The music stopped and the crowd went insane. It was an amazing performance, and his vocals were phenomenal!

"Let's give it up for Draco! Now, Lavender!"

"What are you going to sing for us today?" Kirk asked.

"I am going to sing Man Of The Hour, by Pearl Jam," Lavender said.

"Why are you choosing to sing that?" Kit asked.

"I take this song to heart, because it always reminded me of my father," Lavender said.

She walked to the microphone, and said, "This is for you dad."

The music began playing, and Lavender began singing softly as the mellow song played.

Tidal waves don't beg forgiveness  
'CRASHED' and on their way  
Father he enjoyed collisions; others walked away  
A snowflake falls in May.  
And the doors are open now as the bells are ringing out  
Cause the man of the hour is taking his final bow  
Goodbye for now.

Nature has its own religion; gospel from the land  
Father ruled by long division, young men they pretend  
Old men comprehend.

And the 'SKY BREAKS' at dawn; shedding light upon this town  
They'll all come round  
Cause the man of the hour is taking his final bow  
Goodbye for now.

And the road  
The old man paved  
The broken seams along the way  
The rusted signs, left just for me  
He was guiding me, love, his own way  
Now the man of the hour is taking his final bow  
As the curtain comes down   
I feel that this is just goodbye for now.

The song ended, and Rob was in tears along with Kit and Kirk. Lilian jumped in at the right time, "That was beautiful Lavender. But, now it's Harry's turn to sing for us."

"Harry, what are you singing for us?" Rob asked.

"Turn The Page, by Bob Seger."

"Great song! I hope you do it justice."

The song began to play, and Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and began to sing. The lights were dimmed only on him and he did not move at all during the song, however, there was total emotion in his voice and face as he sang, making this a truly powerful performance.

On a long and lonesome highway  
East of Omaha  
You can listen to the engine  
Moanin' out as one long song  
You can think about the woman  
Or the girl you knew the night before

But your thoughts will soon be wandering  
The way they always do  
When you're riding sixteen hours  
And there's nothing much to do  
And you don't feel much was riding  
You just wish the trip was through

Say...  
Refrain  
Here I am - on the road again  
There I am - up on the stage  
Here I go - playing star again  
There I go - turn the page

Well, you walk into a restaurant  
Strung out from the road  
And you feel the eyes upon you  
As you're shaking off the cold  
You pretend it doesn't bother you  
But you just want to explode

Most times you can't hear 'em talk  
Other times you can  
Oh, the same old clichés  
Is that a woman or a man  
And you always seem outnumbered  
You don't dare make a stand

Refrain

Out there in the spotlight  
You're a million miles away  
Every ounce of energy  
You try to give away  
As the sweat pours out your body  
Like the music that you play

Later in the evening  
As you lie awake in bed  
With the echoes from the amplifiers  
Ringing in your head  
You smoke the day's last cigarette  
Remembering' what she said

Ah...  
Refrain x 2

He also made the judges cry and not only were the judges crying, but also was most of the crowd and Ron and Hermione.

"Wow," said Lilian through tears, "that was awesome! … Now, judges do you have your decision made?"

"Yes, we do…Kit?" Rob said.

"You guys were amazing today, and this was a very tough decision to make, but Draco, I'm sorry, we have to let you go."

"I just want to say thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Keep those votes coming!!!

Thanks for the reviews, and keep sending in song suggestions! Thank you!


End file.
